After all we are still brothers
by PurplesugarX
Summary: Inuyasha and Company find Sesshoumaru injured with an unknown Inuyoukai scent all over him. After tending to his wounds they find out a dangerous truth. Bitter memories, and unknown feelings will make their task impossible to complete. Not a Yaoi Story.
1. what the older one thinks

**AFTERALL…WE ARE STILL BROTHERS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi and welcome to my new story! This story is about the real feelings of the two brothers, their past, their hatred…and their **

**Love…read and find out! (Not a Yaoi story)**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Inuyasha: drop it Carla!**_

_**H-G: NEVER!**_

**_Sesshoumaru: just say it or else…flexes claws_**

**_H-G: oh…alright…I don't own inuyasha…Happy now?_**

_**Inuyasha: thank god I'm not!**_

_**H-G: but I can manipulate him in this story… (Evil grin)**_

_**Inuyasha: Damn you…**_

**And on with the story!**

**---------------------------------**

What the older one thinks…

---------------------------------

The sun was hiding in the western land's castle, it was beautiful.

Gardens full of flowers and trees, birds flying all over the place, and the castle's lake was so clear that you could see the fish swimming in it.

The castle was made of marble, the gates alone were beautiful; and in the top of one of the towers, a white figure gazed at all this pure beauty…

The prince of the western lands was sitting next to the window of his room, he looked saddened.

He was about 8 or 9 years old, he used a white robe with red flowers in his left arm, he used a grey spiky armor that covered his chest and his left arm, and under it he had another one in black.

He had a purple/ yellow sash tied around his waste, he used furry pelt around his right shoulder.

He had pale skin, his features were extremely delicate, he had two magenta stripes in each cheek, on his forehead, there was a blue crescent moon; it was the proof of his royal blood; he had long silver hair tied up in a top knot, and his eyes…his eyes were a deep shade of gold, but now, those beautiful eyes, that usually were held with dignity and happiness, were now covered with…tears.

But, what was the reason for his tears? The reason of his crying was just one subject that can make even the coldest hearted person cry…

His mother had died.

His mother once was, the lady of the western lands, she was kind hearted, she was extremely beautiful, and loved him and his father very much.

She had white curly hair, her eyes were blue, and her skin was so pale that she could pass as a ghost.

She taught him so many things and softened his heart, she held him when he became sick, she made scary things go away at night, and…

One time, she picked flowers in a field near a human village; she found a small girl that was lost, she picked her up and approached to the village, when she arrived, the village people attacked her, thinking she was the one that had kidnapped the missing girl, she was injured.

She returned to the castle bleeding, immediately, the healers arrived to the rescue and nursed her.

At first, everything seemed to be ok, but a week later, she started to cough blood, and she became ill.

Every passing minute made her weaker and weaker; she was dying.

She made him and his father come in to the room so that she could say bye to her only family.

She struggled to say just a few sentences.

"_My love, my son, I will always be there for you, you will not see me, I will protect you as long as you look at the moon every night, I will be with you again…_"

Moments later she died.

Days passed, and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop crying because of the fact that he wouldn't see his dear mother again.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help notice that everything was less beautiful without his mother around…and he couldn't help miss changes around him too.

His father had been acting strangely since his mother got ill; he talked less to him, he rarely saw him, he didn't even look directly at his eyes; he was hiding something.

--------------------------------------

Months passed, and rumors started to overwhelm him.

His father had a new mate.

She was a human.

He had been seeing her since his mother had become ill.

He had mated her.

She was pregnant.

His father was going to have a half-breed son.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe this at first, but as the rumors got bigger, so did his suspicion for his father.

He decided to ask him about it.

He entered to his father's room, and looked for him and he found him.

His father was preparing for a battle.

"Is it true?" asked Sesshoumaru with no emotion in his voice; his mother's death had changed him drastically in to another person.

"Yes" said Inu no Tashio

"Where are you going Father?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I will be out for a few months I have to help Izayoi with the baby…"

"Has the baby born yet?" asked Sesshoumaru, wanting to know since when his father had betrayed his mother.

"Yes, a few weeks ago…"

"So you have betrayed my mother before she was ill…"said Sesshoumaru now with disappointment and fury in his voice.

Inu no Taisho didn't answer, and stumbled threw the room without saying by to his heir.

Sesshoumaru sat in his father's bed, and started to sob quietly, did his father really preferred another son? Wasn't he enough? If his father wanted him to be friends with his **Half-**brother, he would do all the opposite, he already despised him, he will hate him.

He will NEVER accept him, at the first opportunity…

He will kill him.

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Inuyasha: that was mean of you Carla!**_

_**Sesshoumaru: no, it wasn't, in fact, I appreciate that she will let me kill you. (Smiles)**_

_**Inuyasha! Is it true?**_

_**H-G: It depends on my mood. (Sends daggers)**_

_**Inuyasha: I'm doomed… (Hides)**_

_**H-G: Now people review!**_

_**Sesshoumaru: Yes review or she will not continue.**_

_**Inuyasha: Why the hell are you helping her get reviews?**_

_**Sesshoumaru: because if she doesn't get reviews she will not continue, and if she doesn't continue, I will not be able to kill you.**_

_**Inuyasha: PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW!**_

_**H-G and Sesshoumaru give daggers to inuyasha.**_

_**H-G: (Grabs inuyasha's Tessaiga) now, Sesshoumaru, here is your sword, have a nice day.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: why thank you…**_

_**Inuyasha: HEY, GIVE IT BACK!**_

_**H-G: Let me think…no.**_

_**Inuyasha: oh…People review…please.**_

**_H-G: Much better… (grabs sword, gives it to inuyasha)_**

_**Sesshoumaru: HEY!**_

_**H-G: Shut up, say something else and I'll steal your fur and use it as a bed.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: (Grabs fur protectively) Ok…**_

_**H-G: Now review!**_


	2. what the younger one thinks

**What the younger one thinks**

**Author's note: I'm back! With the second chapter, sorry but I won't update another chapter of the end of the youkai, because I'm in a dilemma, I don't know what else to put --, but still I'll try to focus a little bit more on this one and in two more stories I'm going to post; remember to check them out! **

**Disclaimer:**

_**Inuyasha: Drop it Carla!**_

_**H-G: NEVER!**_

_**Sesshoumaru: just say it…or else (flexes claws)**_

_**H-G: oh…alright…I don't own inuyasha…happy now?**_

_**Inuyasha: thank god I'm not!**_

**_H-G: but I can manipulate him in this story… (Evil grin) _**

_**Inuyasha: Damn you…**_

**And on with the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------

What the younger one thinks…

-----------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe what he just did.

Why?

Why of all people…

He had to save…

Him!

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, as she was trying not to tremble in fear as she tried to give his brother some medicine.

Even though Sesshoumaru was unconscious, he refused to open his mouth so that Kagome would be aloud to introduce some healing medicine in him.

That day, they found his brother unconscious, bleeding from his head and was in the middle of the road.

They tried to find Rin and Jaken or even Ah- Uhn, but they were no where to be seen.

They couldn't just leave him there and let him die.

At first, inuyasha was shocked, and immediately went at his brother's side; they carried him to the nearest hut so that they could heal his wounds.

The day passed, and Sesshoumaru remained unconscious, refusing waking of and taking the medicine.

Kagome had been able to at least put some alcohol in the Taiyoukai's head; but as an answer, Sesshoumaru jerked hard and send her flying.

Miroku and Sango went to look for the missing minions of Sesshoumaru, and had not arrived yet; they were worried that the little girl that accompanied Sesshoumaru was injured as well.

And there, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were left behind so that they could take care of the injured youkai.

Inuyasha was in a bad mood, telling that he was faster to find sesshoumaru's companions, but Kagome 'sat' him various times, due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was **his** brother, and should take care of him.

So inuyasha sat there pouting and looking at his brother, aware of any movements.

Inuyasha gave a good look at his brother; he looked at the remaining of his left arm. He flinched at the sight, '_how can he live with just one arm?'_

Inuyasha remembered himself that if he hadn't chopped his arm, he would have been dead long ago.

Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru had always wanted him dead, so there was no reason of why he had saved him in the first place.

But he knew that deep inside him, he cared about him; but he didn't know the reason of his brother's hatred towards him…

_Flashback_

_He was five years old, his mother had told him that he was going to meet his big brother; he was exited, he never had a playmate since he remembered, he was going to have a lot of fun with him._

_That's when he heard his father arrive._

_He as usual, went to greet him with a big hug; rarely his father visited his mother and him._

_He understood why, his mother once told him that his father had a great kingdom in the western lands, and that he had to take care of it._

_He approached his father and hugged him._

_His father returned his gesture, and proceeded to take a seat and carrying him in his lap._

_He excitedly, started to babble about the things he had done when he was missing._

_He knew that the things he said were not of such importance, but anyways his father paid attention to him._

_His father interrupted, and told him that his brother was about to arrive._

_He father stood up and started to sniff the air; he then gave a really dark look and said that his brother had arrived._

_Inuyasha, not thinking twice, headed towards the door and took a glance._

_There, it stood a tall figure, he looked that he was in his teens._

_He wore white with a strange armor, his eyes were golden as his, and he had quite long silver hair._

_Although the similarities stopped here, he couldn't help himself but admire all the markings that were on his face, the moon, the stripes in hands and cheeks were so…cool._

_He held a rather cold look, and even though inuyasha was still very young; he could feel a great youki surrounding his brother._

_His brother was totally awesome._

_Inuyasha ran towards his sibling all too happy to distinguish the disgust look in his face._

_When he was with in 3 meters near his brother he heard a harsh and cold voice that made his blood run cold._

'_Get away from me you disgusting half-breed'_

_Inuyasha stopped; he looked at his siblings eyes, they were burning in hatred._

'_Nii-san?' said inuyasha with fear_

'_Don't you ever call me like that again you worthless hanyou'_

_Inuyasha didn't understand this._

'_What's a half-breed?_

_He could here his father's screams to get away from him._

_He didn't hear him; instead he inched closer to his brother._

'_I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!'_

_Then inuyasha felt incredible amounts of pain in his right shoulder._

_He turned to his shoulder and saw a green light leaving his injured shoulder._

_He was starting to fall, he could here some of the words that his sibling was directing to him._

'_One day, you will die in my hands hanyou; no one will kill you except for me'_

_He felt tears run threw his cheeks and with the amount of pain he was handling at such a young age; he fainted and everything went black._

_End of flashback_

Inuyasha reacted from his dark thoughts as he heard Sesshoumaru mumble in his painful sleep.

He was enraged at the idea that even though Sesshoumaru had threatened his life on numerous occasions, he was still willing to help him.

He would never forgive his bastard brother.

Never

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha: yeah you bastard!**

**Sesshoumaru: …(sigh) inuyasha, technically I'm not a bastard, my parents married, and I am the prince of the Western lands, while your parents weren't married when you were born, so if someone is a bastard here; it would be you.**

**Inuyasha: whatever bastard…**

**Sesshoumaru: ….-- you don't get it bastard?**

**Inuyasha: bastard**

**Sesshoumaru: no you bastard**

**Inuyasha: no you!**

**Both: you, you, you, you, you, you………..**

**H-G: (stares)…morons…**

**Both: hey!**

**H-G: would you both shut up! It's so annoying!**

**Both: NO**

**H-G: _morons…--_**

**Now review or I will not update!**


	3. Bitter memories

**Bitter Memories**

**A/N: I'm sorry I took a long time to update, but I had problems with schools and an aunt just died…well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha: (pats H-G comforting her) there, there, it will be all right.**

**H-G: (her sobs stop after being comforted) thank you.**

**Sesshoumaru: just say the disclaimer; I'm sick and tiered of your crying.**

**H-G: ok…I don't own inuyasha … jerk**

**Sesshoumaru: what did you just say?**

**H-G: (rolls eyes) oh nothing…**

**Inuyasha: and on with the story!**

As night passed, Inuyasha never stopped to gaze at his brother, who still had a painful and restless sleep: Sesshoumaru moaned softly sometimes in pain and other times he just murmured incoherent sentences.

'_Wonder what is he dreaming, that make him restless'_

As Inuyasha thought these words Sesshoumaru was painfully remembering unwanted memories of his past.

_Flashback_

_Four years had passed since his mother's death and birth of his half-bread brother; His father had forced him to go with him and visit his brother for the first time._

_Sesshoumaru; now a young man, refused to meet him, but as always, his father won the discussion._

_At least, he didn't have to go with his father, he could go by himself._

_When he arrived to his filthy 'step -mother's' palace, his blood boiled in anger as he saw the scene before him._

_His father was carrying a little boy with dog ears, his father was laughing with him, while he talked with kindness to his mate._

_His father had never shown that kind of generosity and care, to his mother or him!_

_Why? How could his father love a woman that was not even half of what his mother was?_

_This wench had destroyed his mother's life; he knew it, his mother had known that his father had betrayed her; now he understood; she became ill at her mate's betrayal and died._

_Now, that filthy, miserable wench did not only destroy his mother's life, she had destroyed his life and instead took his family away from him, destroying it in the meantime, and soon, his father would have the same faith too; he would die at the hands of a human wench._

_How pathetic._

_How could his father be so blind? He actually thought that bitch, would love him as his mother had, maybe he liked her because she was better in bed._

_He noticed, that the monstrosity of a half-breed had felt his presence, and was looking at him in awe, he ran towards his direction, probably wanting to hug him._

_What? How that abomination could think that this Sesshoumaru was going to let him get near him?_

_No, he was not going to allow that._

_He was going to teach him who the boss was here._

_After striking him with his toxic whip and threatening his life; the child fainted._

_As that happened, he could hear the strangled cries the wench was making and his father shouting at him._

_Sesshoumaru confronted his father with anger as his father approached him._

"_Sesshoumaru, how could you do that to your own brother?"_

"_He is not my brother! He is a menace to our family! That pathetic, miserable half-br…"he didn't finish his sentence, as he saw in horror, his father unsheathing Tessaiga._

"_You will leave now Sesshoumaru, if you refuse to leave, I will not hesitate killing you, you my son, have brought shame to me, I'm disappointed with you Sesshoumaru, I thought you had more coherency than that"_

_Sesshoumaru feeling the familiar sting of tears, he turned and walked away from the castle_

_He felt his heart break as he remembered his father words 'kill you…shame…disappointed…son'_

_He hated him_

_But not just him_

_His brother_

_And that wench of his._

_End of flashback_

Inuyasha was shocked as a tear ran his brother's cheek.

As in turn of events, Inuyasha felt a deep exhaustion threw his body.

Miroku and Sango had not appeared yet with the girl or Jaken.

Inuyasha giving up, he fell asleep drifting in his own memories.

**TBC**

**OK there you go, the third chapter, now I want to thank you for your reviews and support, thanks a lot, now review!**


	4. Something unexpected

**Something unexpected**

A/N: I know the last chapter sucked in all ways; I will try to amend the other one with this one, hope you like it, and thanks for my few but lovely reviews.

Disclaimer:

Nope, I don't own it…

And on with the story

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched a couple of times sensing the delicate voice that addressed him. Waking from his deep slumber, inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at the chocolate orbs of his companion.

Inuyasha yawned in discomfort, stretched his arms, blinked twice and readjusted his sitting form and stared intently at kagome.

She had a worried look on her face, her form shifting nervously and looking at him as if he had done something that he was supposed not to.

"What?" Kagome locked her eyes with his own for few seconds, and then looked as if she was trying to find her voice, after trying few times, she answered with a shaky and quite voice "Miroku and Sango haven't arrived yet, I…I'm worried about them inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at her with a tired look "So what? We know they are searching for sesshoumaru's followers, and will not return until they had found them, so I don't see why we should worry about."

Kagome didn't look that sure

"I don't know inuyasha, what if something had happened to them? They could be really hurt, and maybe need some help, and you are sleeping here not giving a damn!" Kagome said this as she raised her voice, this startled inuyasha.

"SHHHH! Kagome don't raise your voice! You can wake Sesshoumaru, and waking him is not a good idea!" he warned her with a serious look, until she nodded and sat next to him; they were quite for few minutes until inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome, where is Shippou?" He hadn't even noticed shippou's absence because of kagome, but now, he wondered were the brat was.

He was answered by kagome's finger, pointing at one part of the hut.

Inuyasha followed kagome's finger until she spotted shippou's form in the corner of the hut, watching with interest at sesshoumaru's sleeping form.

"He's been there looking at Sesshoumaru since we got into the hut, he told me that looking at Sesshoumaru sleep was something you don't do everyday, and he told me that he had to have a watchful look, because he didn't trust Sesshoumaru; a wake or not, Sesshoumaru is still dangerous."

Inuyasha nodded at this, yes it was true; Sesshoumaru is not to trust; Inuyasha knew this better than anyone, but was surprised at shippou's sudden intelligence.

Inuyasha watched as Shippou stood up and sat next to sesshoumaru's face, watching perplex at Sesshoumaru's markings, he reached a hand towards the crescent moon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Shippou" warned inuyasha, Shippou didn't even pay attention to him and touched it.

A deep scary growl scared the living daylights out of the poor kitsune.

Shippou scooted with a 'yip!' from Sesshoumaru, waving his hands furiously, trying not to fall to the floor. Eventually, gravity won and Shippou hit the floor hard.

"I told you brat not to touch him" said Inuyasha with an annoyed look.

Shippou just pouted in the floor, murmuring unintelligent curses.

Inuyasha rubbed his temple in exasperation.

"Inuyasha how is Sesshoumaru?" asked kagome glancing at the demon lord, lying in the hut's cold floor steady as a rock.

"He is not talking in his sleep anymore, so that means he is resting now"

Inuyasha actually was really worrying about miroku and sango.

_Meanwhile…_

Miroku walked along side Sango, both looking for the missing companions.

"Inuyasha and the others must be worried for us, maybe Sesshoumaru already woke up and he is demanding to know were his companions are" said a very worry looking sango.

Suddenly, Miroku stood dead in his tracks as he heard a noise coming from bushes nearby.

A man jumped out of them running for dear life "Youkai! Youkai are attacking!"

Both charged, and went the opposite way the man came from.

Then, they heard shouting. "Hey! Come back here ningen! We just asked you about Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sango and Miroku slowed down at this "Its Jaken!"

They entered a clearing were they spotted an unlikely pair, A girl and a green toad.

"It's them"

TBC

Sorry didn't have time to write more, gotta go to sleep! Oh and review people! I know its short but I promise I will update as soon as possible!

Special thanks to luckynumber3 and congratulations to resmiranda because of her great story Tales from the house of the moon"

Pd: Luckynumber3 and I have just created a c2 of Inuyasha vs. Sesshoumaru: Sibling Rivalry , check it out, and if you want to join, contact me or lucknumber3!


	5. An unwanted sibling

An unwanted sibling

A/N: Ok people, I know the other chapters were short, some of my reviews asked me the reason; well its simple…I don't have that kind of time to write chapters of 13 pages or more, I barely have time to breathe! Well, thank you for my lovely reviews; we passed the end of the youkai reviews and hits by number! thank you!

My review responses:

_Luckynumber3: _Yeah, don't worry; the connection has been bad lately.

_Inugodess175: _Thank you for reading, and well I'm kinda speculating about it too!

_Writerfreak7:_ Thank you for your numerous reviews and joining to Sesshoumaru vs. inuyasha: Sibling rivalry staff; oh and about the randomness…I really don't like butterflies, but I like muffins!

_Taka Yumi:_ (claps) yeah, I'll try to do more flashbacks when it's appropriate.

_Vader's apprentice darth squi..: _Nah, I wont let Sessh have his way with inuyasha; that was just randomness.

And to my other 16 reviewers thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own inuyasha, but maybe…someday.

And on with the story!

"Is that Rin?" Miroku said aloud as they approached the clearing were there stood Jaken and Rin, and beside them the demi-dragon.

As the neared them, they could hear Rin's gleeful voice "Jaken-sama, aren't those Inuyasha's friends?" She was responded by a squeak from Jaken, indicating relief or maybe annoyance.

"Shut up brat! Oi! You, ningen! Do you know what happened to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked with his usual indifference towards Miroku and Sango. Sango shot a tired look at the imp, who, after catching the hint, hid behind the demi-dragon.

"Actually we were looking for you, because Sesshoumaru is injured in Kaede's hut, and you were no where to be found-" Sango was interrupted by a strangled squeak from the toad. "What! Lord Sesshoumaru is injured! "While Jaken had his fit of anger and desperation, they turned to Rin's direction. " Don't worry, his wounds are being tended to now" Miroku reassured her with a smile, and the girl visibly started to relax.

Sango kneeled in front of Rin so she could have more confidence against the strangers. "Well, do you guys know what happened to Sesshoumaru?" She asked the girl; Rin opened and closed her mouth a few times, and then she licked her lips and tried again, she responded with a quiet tone of voice. "Um…Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken-sama and Rin were walking through the woods as usual…but then the forest went quiet, and then a deep, creepy voice greeted Lord Sesshoumaru, Then, lord Sesshoumaru told us to stay back, but then…" Rin turned a shade paler when she paused.

Sango got worried at Rin's sudden reaction "And what happened next?" Rin gulped, and continued "Just when we obeyed his order, a kind of force pulled Jaken-sama, Ah-Uhn and Rin from the ground; and then the last time I remember is that we were pulled by a portal, and then everything went black; when I woke up, we were here" Sango nodded at the explanation "So that's how you guys arrived here huh? And the demon was the one that teleported you here, am I correct?" Rin nodded solemnly.

Miroku, although he was confused as why the girl would refer herself as third person, he asked. "Rin, did Sesshoumaru look as if he knew the voice?" Miroku asked calmly to the confused girl that no doubt was not used to answer that many questions.

Rin for a moment looked troubled by something "He…when Lord Sesshoumaru heard the scary voice, He…went pale and started to tremble slightly, and when he ordered us to stay back, his voice was shaky and weak, as if he was afraid of the intruder…I…I never seen my Lord reacting like that to a foe before"

Sango understood Rin's sudden discomfort; she would get scared if inuyasha reacted like that to a foe too, but Sesshoumaru? afraid? That couldn't be possible, that means that the attacker is a youkai, a powerful one for the sounds of it.

Now the problem was; who was the one that injured so badly the lord of the west? It could not be Naraku; that was sure, then…who?

Well, that didn't matter at the moment, right now, they needed to get to Kaede's village before noon, and Sesshoumaru could be awake now. " I suggest we get moving, it's getting late, and Sesshoumaru could be awake now, and if either of you are there, he is seriously going to freak out; and trust me, we don't want to know what he will do to Inuyasha, Kagome and the villagers if that happens"

Sango was interrupted…again, by Jaken's sudden reaction "Lord Sesshoumaru is being kept by a worthless hanyou, No less; Inuyasha!" Jaken was silenced by a certain monk's staff. "Just follow us ok? We will arrive to Musashi at night"

_Meanwhile in Kaede's hut…_

Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to clean the stained…fur, of Sesshoumaru with a cleaner that Kagome brought from her time; that would easily clean the stains of blood, from it, while Shippou went for water from the river, so that they didn't leave Sesshoumaru alone in the hut.

But the task wasn't easy at all; strangely the…fur thing moved; at first it started twitching when they unwrapped it from Sesshoumaru's right arm, then when washed, it jerked violently splashing Inuyasha, Kagome and basically everything around it, including Sesshoumaru, that thank goodness haven't awoken yet . Inuyasha didn't stop complaining about it, so Kagome tried to stir some conversation from the hanyou, without mentioning the Oh- so -annoying…fur; which was getting on their very nerves.

"So…" Kagome sighed again as the…fur thing jerked again for the trillion time that day "Who do you think was the one that attacked Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha, despite being really annoyed, because of a certain pesky…fur, he dropped his ears in disappointment "I don't know, but it's sure that Naraku was not, for the first time, the one that injured him; I know it because, I couldn't smell or sense that bastard anywhere;" Inuyasha suddenly took a distant look despite being splashed by the annoying…fur thing once again.

Kagome watched as inuyasha looked like thinking something that troubled his mind "Inuyasha...Is there something wrong?" she asked her hanyou friend softly, not wanting to hurt his already wet dog ears with her voice. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and turned again to whatever he was looking at "When I found Sesshoumaru, he didn't smell like an ordinary youkai, he was actually reeking of…Inu-youkai, another one of his species by the looks of it, but the sent was different, it was not a pure blood one like Sesshoumaru, I can affirm that…but I think the sent is kind of familiar…"

Kagome looked at inuyasha seriously; she knew that inuyasha didn't take kind of others of his youkai part species; after all, he was pushed around by many beings when he was little after his mother's death, Inu-youkai where no exception. "Is the demon near the village?" Inuyasha shook his head "He is not near, but he is not far away either, at least you don't have to worry about him for a while, it looks as if he was waiting for something…he has a powerful aura, and an evil one none the less, much greater than Sesshoumaru's or mine"

Kagome and Inuyasha carried the freshly washed…fur and hung it in a rope, next to the hut. The thing didn't stop to quiver from the rope; inuyasha slapped it and started to talk with it as if the fur was really alive "Knock it of! You stupid, pathetic, possessed by the devil…uh…fur!" Then he turned to Kagome, who was looking at him clearly thinking him loosing some screws. "It will be warm tonight, so it will be dry by the morning." Kagome nodded absently.

Then a scream was heard from inside of the hut, Shippou's none the less, Inuyasha ran towards the entrance really annoyed at the brat "That stupid kid, I told him not to touch Sesshoumaru's markings again…" But with what they were greeted, was not of a Shippou pouting sitting in the floor murmuring unintelligent curses like last time; it was much worse; instead; Shippou was in the corner grabbing frantically at what appeared to be the toilet he was using to bring the water from the river, in front of him as a protector of a very…awake, angry, upset, snarling, eyed red…** wet**, Sesshoumaru.

Yup, Sesshoumaru's face was soaked with water; water that have been earlier in shippou's toilet, that…somehow…ended on Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome, noticing Sesshoumaru's eyes, reminder of Inuyasha's own when loosing control of his blood; she frantically pushed Inuyasha towards his brother to stop him somehow before he attacked Shippou that appeared to be at any moment. "Inuyasha! Stop him before he attacks Shippou! But don't hurt him, remember he is still weak!" Inuyasha obeyed immediately and leaped towards his brother knocking him out of balance, Inuyasha while trying to fight his brother's struggles, he shouted at a very frightened kitsune.

"You're an idiot! Did you spill the water Shippou? Or did you throw it at him purposely? If you did purposely…you are going to pay dearly!" Sesshoumaru's struggles were not that bad, because, as Kagome had said before, he was still weak. "I spilled it! It wasn't my fault; I entered the hut to wet sesshoumaru's forehead with a handkerchief with the water I brought! But I tumbled and…it just fell…Gah! INUYASHA LOOK OUT! "

Inuyasha ducked from Sesshoumaru's poison claws, if Shippou hadn't told him about Sesshoumaru slashing him; he wouldn't have his head attached to his neck now. Then, Inuyasha decided he had had enough, he grabbed Sesshoumaru by his shoulders and screamed "Snap out of it! You are not like this Sesshoumaru! Don't loose control; I know you can do it, C'mon Sesshoumaru! If you are not going to wake up by yourself; I will do it!" Inuyasha was about to 'slap' him, when suddenly, something got between him and Sesshoumaru, it was Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin hugged a very confused Sesshoumaru with now tears in her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please wake up, I don't want you like this…please, Please come back to us!" It looked like Sesshoumaru recognized her despite being controlled by his own blood "Rin…" Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal and focused to the little girl clutching him tightly in his lap.

Sesshoumaru weakly rested a hand in Rin's head, and started petting her softly, as if trying to comfort her. While this action was vague to Rin; the others couldn't believe Sesshoumaru's show of compassion towards the little girl hugging him. "Rin…don't worry" Sesshoumaru's weak voice was almost a whisper, but with enough volume to hear.

Then Kagome dared to ask "Sesshoumaru, are you feeling better now?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately, he still was petting Rin's head "Yes, I'm feeling much better now…"Kagome sighed in relief, but she was scared by Sesshoumaru's sudden anger in his voice "But I would have being feeling much better if someone hadn't jerked me away with splashing me in the face with really cold water" Then, everybody turned to Shippou's direction, who was shrinking in everybody's glare.

Then, Miroku entered the now crowded hut, along side with Sango, Jaken, Kirara and the demi-dragon Ah-Uhn. "May I ask what just happened here?"

The rest of them sweatdropped, except Sesshoumaru and Rin who were still trying to make up what was happening. "Sesshoumaru…woke up." Inuyasha said simply, with his head down.

Then, everybody turned to Sesshoumaru, who was now looking frantically for something "Where are my pelt and my swords?" Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other "Your…fur thing is outside drying" said Kagome kinda annoyed by remembering the washing fur task. Then she added "And your swords and in that corner over there" Sesshoumaru trying to stand up, he felt again to the ground, Then Sesshoumaru growled at this "I'm still weak…and what do you mean by drying outside ningen?" Kagome flushed at his dry and demanding comment, although it wasn't that threatening because Sesshoumaru's voice was still shaky and weak.

"Inuyasha and me washed it because it was stained with _your_ blood" Sesshoumaru blinked at this "You washed it?" He asked doubtfully at Inuyasha; Inuyasha then answered him" And it wasn't an easy task in the matter of fact you know! It didn't stop Jerking, twitching and squirming while we were trying to wash it; Sesshoumaru, is that thing possessed or something?" Sesshoumaru shot a tired look at his half-brother "You shouldn't have washed it; that 'fur thing' as you address it; is part of my body when I transform; and I can't be exactly with out it…as I can't stand up at the moment; I would be very grateful if you could please give it to me" Inuyasha just stared at his brother; It was part of him? No wonder it didn't stop twitching "Well, you will have to wait 'till the morning Sesshoumaru; it's still wet and won't be dry till morning; you can handle it right?" Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

It passed some time before everyone sat in their own places; including Jaken that didn't stop crying because his 'Lord Sesshoumaru' was injured.

Ah-Uhn and Kirara where sent outside to guard the hut of any attacker. Everybody waited silently for Sesshoumaru to tell them what had happened to him; and who was the attacker. As no sign of the demon lord was visible that he was _actually _going to talk; Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Sesshoumaru; we found you in the woods four days ago badly injured; and you reeked of Inu-Youkai; a powerful one, do you know who attacked you?" Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha for a long time before he answered " Of course I know who he is Inuyasha; and you should have recognized the sent too" Inuyasha nodded at this; now everybody was fully interested in the conversation "Lord Sesshoumaru; who was the owner of the creepy voice?" asked Rin with mortification. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment now glancing at inuyasha seriously "You are not going to believe this Inuyasha; but the demon that attacked me…was Shinemaru; our other half-brother"

"So he is mother of whom?" Kagome asked an hour after the turmoil that Sesshoumaru's answer made…_What? We have another brother!...I don't believe you…No Inuyasha, believe me!-Gah what are you doing!...Inuyasha OSUWARI…What? Lord Sesshoumaru and the half-breed have an older brother… Shinemaru …Is that actually a name...How...But-who…Gah! _

"My father when he was about Inuyasha's age, he was challenged by the Lady of the East, Yakima; If she won, he would have a child with her, and be his heir, but if he won, her family would never challenge him again; Chichue was a hot headed Jerk in that age, while Yakima was older and more powerful than him; obviously Yakima won; and moths later, Shinemaru was born" Kagome then asked a question that was bugging her "But, Shinemaru is the name of the death itself, why did your father named him like that?" Sesshoumaru glared at her deepening his voice "Chichue didn't named him that way, Yakima did; I was told she was utterly insane, Chichue wasn't even aloud near him"

Miroku then asked seriously "But, was Yakima a dog-demon?" Sesshoumaru shook his head "Not completely; she was half Inu-Youkai, half wolf; her father was the Inu-Youkai and her mother a wolf; in her marriage with Chichue; there was no love, she just married him for a son, so that he would be heir of his and her lands" Inuyasha then reacted "Then you are not the Lord of the West after all?"

Sesshoumaru sent daggers at Inuyasha "Of course I am, half-breed, if you could be quiet for a moment maybe you will understand" Inuyasha cursed silently under his breathe at the comment his brother did, then Kagome asked "If you are the lord of the west; then why Shinemaru was not named heir? I thought the heirs were always the first born" Sesshoumaru nodded at this "Usually; but not in this case; as you see, Yakima separated from my father a month later after Shinemaru's birth; so, Chichue met my mother, Lady Suki from the north; they fell in love after at time and got married; when I was born; Chichue, named me his heir; because Shinemaru was evil, not worthy for the throne of the Lord of the west"

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru with doubt in his eyes "It was just like that?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "Of course Lady Yakima was furious; she thought Chichue had not make her son his heir because he was three quarters Inu-Youkai, but Chichue insisted that it was because Shinemaru had no intentions of being a good Lord; that he would use his Lordship to make many disgraces"

Inuyasha then asked "But; didn't Shinemaru do something?" Sesshoumaru then lowered his head "He…He almost tried to kill me once when I was younger; and because of my dreams I discovered…I just realized that; when my mother was ill, when she was dyeing; the glass of water reeked of Shinemaru's sent; he poisoned my mothers medicine without her noticing; killing her…"

Inuyasha's glare saddened at this "So that's why you were crying? You were remembering your mother's death" Sesshoumaru nodded, and continued "He was exiled from these lands by my father, He sent him to China, and could never come back to ruin his family again."

Then Sango realized something "But if Shinemaru was exiled from Japan long ago; how is that Inuyasha recognized the sent?" Everybody turned at her, even Kirara turned around at that; then Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, although I hate you, I know this will be difficult for you" Inuyasha sat there patiently awaiting for his brother to continue "Shinemaru was friends with Setsuna no Takemaru; he was the one that gave Takemaru the information and weapon to kill your mother and Chichue"

"What!" Inuyasha was about to make a temper tantrum but Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted him "I know Inuyasha, he killed our father too, the same night you were kicked out by your village when your mother died; all because of Shinemaru; our own half-brother" Inuyasha's fists were turning white while inuyasha griped tightly Tessaiga.

Then Miroku murmured softly to Sango's ear "What Sesshoumaru did to Inuyasha in the past, you can't compare it with what Shinemaru did for both of his brothers" Sango nodded slightly but then both their attention was directed to Sesshoumaru who was about to speak again "Chichue told me the very night Shinemaru tried to kill me; that he thought that Shinemaru was as insane as his mother; and the same strength as him; and if I encountered hi again, I had to be aware of that kind of mixture"

Inuyasha then said something important "So that's why you couldn't defeat him, because he is older and much older than you?" Sesshoumaru nodded "While in youkai ageing you are still a little kid and I'm a teenager; he is in his early thirties, remember father had him at almost your age Inuyasha; but there is something more we have to worry about"

Kagome then dared to ask "What is that?" Sesshoumaru then answered with no expression in his voice "When Shinemaru was born; his mother Yakima, who is still alive by the way; made Chichue forge a sword for him from one of his tusks; so for him bringing him protection; the sword was forged by Totosai too, the sword name is Yuruhahamija, which means sword of the dead; that sword it could be said that its tenseiga and Tessaiga in one sword, it can cut the living and the death; and it has ultimate attacks too; one of them was Blast of the seven hells; that absorbs all the foe's yuki, forming a species of seven blasts mixed with extremely evil power, killing the foe…if it was not for tenseiga teleporting me to a safe place, I would be dead now"

Everybody glanced at Sesshoumaru's sword with awe "But, why did he want to kill you?" Kagome understood the story, but didn't get the idea of why would he try to kill Sesshoumaru again. "He still wants his throne after all these years, and as I haven't married yet, and haven't have heir, then he wanted to take control of the throne after killing me…and Inuyasha"

Inuyasha glared angrily at Sesshoumaru "Why me?" Sesshoumaru looked hi directly at his eyes, which kinda surprised Inuyasha "Actually if I died; you would be then the heir not him; he was never meant to be heir at all; and if both of us die; he would be the new ruler."

Kagome panicked at this "But Inuyasha just told me he wasn't far away from here!" Sesshoumaru looked at her "Yes; and I advise all of you to be ready, because he will have revenge against all of us. And I won't let him be the ruler if you ask me; not for the lands, but because he basically killed his own father, killed my mother and inuyasha's too" Inuyasha looked at his brother "I agree with him; he can't be our ruler, but not for that, I want vengeance for mi mother and Oyaji!"

Everybody nodded at him and looked both at the two brothers with determination; they were in silence for a while until Sesshoumaru broke the silence with the stupidest comment he had to say "So…do you think my pelt is dry now?"

**TBC**

A/N: ok, this was pretty long for your sake people, much longer than the other 2 chapters, hope you are grateful! And about Shinemaru; I wasn't actually thinking before of him; I was going to make up some stupid demons that were able to make people dream of their pasts for them to suffer; but then I was reading the white dog; and it just struck me; hope you like it, and I had to change Inu-papa's death and Izayoi's too, so it could fit in the story; I can change it can't I? The fur washing was kinda funny to do because I just wanted to put some humor in it, but anyways, I hope you Read and Review; I want many, many reviews this time, because I sacrificed my precious time to make 8 pages; hope you are grateful!

This is Hakudoushi-gurl, and don't miss the next part of 'After all we are still brothers! Chapter 6 R and R !


	6. The calm before the storm

**The calm before the storm**

**A/N: Uh…hi, i really want to apologize for the lack of updat****ing in this story; it's just that, AIWS was having so much response that I kind of got carried out, then I was in the writer's block. I swear I will never take another year to update this story!**

**--------------------------------------**

**The calm before the storm**

Midnight graced the musashi village, the wind rushed lazily around the huts leaving the villagers nuzzling in their bed restlessly. Kaede's hut resided in the far end of the village; outside of it was a fluff lying on a loosened rope drying itself.

The Inu-tachi and the Sesshoumaru-gumi were fast asleep in the confines of the warm hut; an almost extinguished fire remained in the centre of the hut warming the crowd of the lazy wind.

Everyone was asleep except two pair of amber eyes.

Inuyasha stared warily at his stoic half-brother, who was watching thoughtfully the dying fire with his head resting on his right hand.

After the rare display of conversation and bad joke earlier, Sesshoumaru had stayed in that same position for almost 6 hours and not said a word after his explanation.

It was rather unsettling for Sesshoumaru to be that quiet after his full-length explanation. Although Inuyasha couldn't blame him; meeting again with a murderous half-brother after not hearing anything about him and then get injured badly was not part of the daily routine of the enigmatic lord sitting before him

'_And have been rescued by your other hated half-brother is quite out of the routine too' _Inuyasha pondered miserably.

He and Sesshoumaru had hated each other since they laid eyes on each other; well at least Sesshoumaru did. And having to fight alongside was not part of their routine.

And well, having discovered a new potential enemy was rather unnerving and frustrating. And if that enemy was another stupid relative that hated you too was a bit exasperating for the young hanyou.

At least Sesshoumaru was on **his** side and not with the sadistic pure-blood, insane, murderous half- brother that was Shinemaru.

Inuyasha sighed; he had no idea about when Shinemaru would come out of his hiding place and Sesshoumaru was not looking helpful.

He sighed again. How frustrating.

A cold voice interrupted his depressing thoughts "Half breed; its already annoying that you are staring at me; don't make me more annoyed with your pathetic whimpers of frustration." He said in an exasperated tone narrowing his eyes at the stupid half-breed sitting before him.

"I was not whimpering bastard" Inuyasha blushed a little in embarrassment; stupid jerk.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly; Inuyasha was so easy to anger, just with a little teasing the hanyou would get mad. "What a colourful language for a wild mongrel like you, little brother"

Inuyasha growled. He couldn't stand Sesshoumaru calling him his little brother; it was worse than calling him hanyou, stain, worthless or pathetic.

"Shut up, you are no one to give me orders…_Aniki" _Sesshoumaru growled with the nickname.

Vengeance is so sweet

"Well anyway, how are we supposed to defeat our dear brother if he is older, stronger and has a damn weapon that surpasses tensaiga and tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha didn't feel that optimistic and Sesshoumaru clearly saw it.

"That indeed is an interesting question" Sesshoumaru turned around and gazed at the window that displayed the almost new moon.

Inuyasha looked at the moon in panic, in two days he would transform into a weak human, and he didn't want either of his 2 _beloved _brothers to see him in that condition.

Damn moon and its damn cycles.

The night was silent after that but neither of the two brothers noticed a fox perched up in the roof of the hut watching every move they did.

**OoO**

In a tall tree, near the bone's eater well; laid a tall, slim, handsome man that looked in his thirties, in one of the upper branches, watching intently at an enchanted tiny mirror in his hand with an evil smile in his features; as he saw in the mirror his beloved brothers discussing about him, the image provided by the manipulated fox perched in the hut.

His hair was long silver and silky, tied up in a topknot, the tip resting on his left shoulder lazily; an extremely long bang of hair cover his right eye completely, leaving his left eye stunning and mysterious for everyone to see.

He had fine features, just like his brother Sesshoumaru; he had 2 stripes in each cheek, although he had no crescent moon in his forehead; and his stripes instead of an almost violet colour, his were totally black.

He was dressed in dark blue, with white armour covering his shoulders, torso and part of his legs, he wore black boots; just like Sesshoumaru's.

Assembling all was a simple black sash that was tied around his waist in the same way as Sesshoumaru with a colossal red blade hanging loosely on the sash.

If anyone would see him now, would think it was Sesshoumaru's twin; with a different hair style, but if looked closely, his eyes instead of being cold and amber; looked crazed and totally insane and with a deep red colour.

His smile faltered and his crazed eyes narrowed as he saw the image of the mirror blur and change.

The image of his brothers disappeared and instead there was an old woman with black silky wavy hair and with the same crazed red eyes staring at Shinemaru with interest.

"Shinemaru" murmured the old lady in the mirror looking straight in the eyes at him.

"Lady Yakima, long time no see" replied Shinemaru with a deep baritone tone.

"Nonsense" murmured Lady Yakima with her raspy voice "you just saw me yesterday in the mirror too" Shinemaru nodded "Mother, I have founded a way to spy on them, now I can know of their plans"

Lady Yakima nodded with a smirk on her face "They will pay dearly for what their father did to us" she said in her raspy voice.

Shinemaru nodded again, this time wearing a crazed grin in his handsome features "Indeed mother, I shall attack them as soon as I know about their plans"

Lady Yakima nodded once more "Very well then, contact me before you kill those brats" Shinemaru looked at her strait in her eyes "Hai"

The image faded once more into the brothers now sleeping.

His eyes glowed in delight; he would have revenge.

He will.

**Tbc**

**------------------**

**I know is not much, but at least is something?**

**Well please review!!!**


End file.
